Moving On
by Phantom of Runes
Summary: Moving On. They were words said to people day in and day out. You were expected to recover from loss, it was supposed to be easy. It wasn't. Can you ever recover from the loss of your closest friends and family members? Slight Drabble, Raven Robin friendship/romance, decipher as you please.


**Moving On  
By: Phantom of Runes  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Teen Titans**

**)O(**

Moving on.

Those words were spoken, thought, told, and said so many times during life it was practically a mantra.

Moving on.

It meant forgetting the past, looking towards the future.

Pff.

If only it was that easy to forget the scars of time. Moving on meant stopping the tears, the anger, jealousy, love, laughter. Everything you had felt was to be forgotten.

It wasn't that easy.

Losing a friend was hard. You've lost a companion, somebody that could understand you and relate to what you felt. It meant that somebody you cared about was gone. You would never share another conversation, or inside joke or a new crush. It was somebody that stood beside you through all weathering. Someone who could always share a smile with you and be able to reassure you. They were the people that were hard to lose.

Losing family was difficult. You've just lost somebody granted to you for journies. Somebody that was _always _there, _always _watching, _always _encouraging from the sidelines. They were the ones that could make you feel safe, that knew what you were thinking without even looking at you. The ones that could tell you stories by the fireplace with apple cider scents filling the room. They were the ones that had loved you the moment they saw you, that would always love you. Family wasn't always blood related, family was...were the people that surrounded you safely. They were the ones you would mourn.

Losing a loved one shattered you. Your soul was once again incomplete. Your heart was broken beyond repair as the one you loved was gone. They were the ones that were difficult to find, but eventually discovered along the road of life. The ones that would always understand your actions and never question you. The ones that would kiss you softly as you woke shaking from a nightmare. The ones that could hold you in their arms and whisper sweet nothings in your ear that only you would understand. Losing somebody like that broke you.

That's what they had been. And moving on was hard. She had been told to move on so many times, on so many occasions, for so many people. And everytime it just disorted you. And now it seemed that Raven Roth was an empty shell. She had been disorted beyond repair. Beyond the point of no return.

Koriandr'. The beautiful alien capable of lighting a room with a single glance. She had been a friend, someone that was irreplaceable to fill the gap of companionship.

Garfield Logan. Yet another friend. Someone that could make you smile inwardly but cringe on the outside. Someone who's place of uniqueness could never be filled.

Victor Stone. Family. Big Brother. So many good memories were shared with the cybernetic man. He had been the one always there with a friendly smile, always there with a gentle nudge.

And now all three of them were gone. All three of the people she had come to know and love. Freak accident they said. Something that happened in a one of a million chance.

But it had happened.

To them.

To those three.

And it wasn't fair.

Even now as Raven Roth stood at their graves, people filed past, caring but not caring. They cared because they had lost protecters. Idols. People they could look up to and want to be. They cared because those three superheros had been the ones constantly present on magizines and books and tv. But they would never care like she did. They would never know the hole that the three heroes had left in her heart.

Moving on was possible for some. But not for people like her. For people already so disorted out of shape, so completely different from her original shape, the holes could never be filled. There wasn't enough material to smooth over the gaping pains.

And there never would be.

Never again would she share a secret with the bubbly otherworlder. Never again would she outwardly cringe but laugh hystarically at the green mans jokes. Never again would she help with an upgrade on the metal mans custom car.

Never again.

Tears ran down porcelain cheeks as small flakes of ivory floated down from the sky. The small crystal drops froze on her face in the bitter cold. But she couldn't feel the pain of the biting cold. She couldn't hear anything but the melancholy sound of her cold heart. She couldn't taste anything but the musky aftertaste of regret and sorrow. Never again.

A small breeze blew past her as another approached. But they didn't move along like the others. They stood beside her, staring at the three memorials. Raven didn't bother to turn. It wouldn't matter anyway. She suddenly felt a jolt of warmth as somebody took her bare hand in theirs.

She remembered a time she would have turned round to murder that person, but she couldn't now. The cloud of grief shrouding her soul was too heavy.

"You know, I remember a time when Victor accidently ate some of Gar's tofu thinking it was eggs. They argued about it for weeks."

Raven felt a small smile force itself onto her face as she reacalled that memory. "And the time Kori put nail polish all over her arms, because she liked the colors." Raven found herself croaking out hoarsely.

"Or what about the time when Gar was crushing gold fish and inhaling them when he was drunk?" The person countered.

Raven felt a small bubble of laughter escape her throat, tearing the sore vocal cords. More tears escaped her eyes as a series of sobs began to shake her small frame. She turned to the chest of the person, sobbing into his chest. "I miss them." She whispered unevenly. Drops of liquid fell onto the top of her head as Richard Grayson began crying too.

"So do I." He murmured back, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace. "I think we always will Rae. You can't forget people like them. No matter how hard you try to move on."

The two heartbroken souls stood in each others arms until the ground was coated with the fine ivory substance. Snow had gently dusted the graves, making them shine with the cold liquid. Tears fell to the ground.

Richard pulled away slowly, keeping his fingers tightly wound around her own. "Come on Raven, I know a great place for coffee."

"I don't like coffee." Raven said softly, looking up at him with glistening violet eyes. A soft smile threatened to appear as she remembered the countless conversations she had had with the others over the matters reguarding coffee.

He chuckled softly. "Well then it's a good thing they have tea too."

She smiled gently at him, casting a final look at their friends graves.

Moving on was difficult.

But not impossible.

* * *

_So that was a story I wrote a while back. Reviews are gladly appreciated, and you can decipher the little Rae/Rob interaction as you please, I really don't care. But tell my what you think, because i DO care! :D_

_{Phantom of Runes}_


End file.
